Forbiten Love It Will Never WorkI'm Sorry!
by DevilAngelWings
Summary: Iris goes to Cross Acedemy finds true love but guess with who and guess why its FORBITEN FORBIDEN .
1. Cross Acedemy

Cross Acedemy

I don't own anything except Iris Kiryu and her Horse Starr.I am coping my stories off of Quizilla just in case they get deleted again you enjoy them.

I walked onto the grounds of cross acedemy and heared a bunch of girls screamming their little heads off.I wondered why?So I walked toward them and they looked at me and their jaws dropped.  
>"What is going on and why are you staring at me," I said sweetly<br>"Your just so pretty like all the night class students and they are coming,"said a petite girl with long brown hair.

I was confused of what they where where not ugly people they had avegere looks and i was just like was so spechial about these night class students i the gate opened and the night class came walking blonde haired one with blue-green eyes caught my eyes.  
>I just stared and then put my head down and was cute but it would never work.<br>"hey,"said a voice i couldn't tell who it was because i wasn't looking up.  
>"hi uh..."I said then i finally looked up noticing it was the guy that caught my eye earlier.<br>"Aido or Idol i don't mind which one you call me,"He said looking at me grinning  
>"umm...ok,"I said<br>"By the way I haven't seen you here before who are you,"Aido said  
>"oh me I am Iris,Iris Kiryu,"I said<br>"Ok nice to meet you Iris,"Aido says luring closer to my neck  
>"Aido that is not aloud here,"says Zero pulling out his bloody rose gun<br>"Zero can you please put that away,"says Kaname

Review and comment...and if you want a character oc or not in chappie 4 (already have up to chappie 3 done)tell me. 


	2. What Is Going On?

What Is Going On!

I don't own anything except Iris Kiryu and her Horse Starr.I am coping my stories off of Quizilla just in case they get deleted again you enjoy you enjoy the last Chapter?Hope you did.

I didn't know what was going on here, my brother was holding up a gun to Aido's head and a guy with brown hair and redish-brown eyes told him to stop.  
>"Whats going on,"I asked them<br>"Nothing,"yelled Zero  
>"Why are you yelling at her,"asked Aido<br>I didn't know what to do after that so i ran behind a tree to I heard footsteps and and then shivers went up my was Aido oh no I knew he was going to try and do something by how my brother I felt someones tounge on my neck, so I turned around then bit my lip.  
>"W-what are you doing," I asked<br>"Nothing Beautiful,"Aido said licking my neck trying to find the perfect vien to bite into.  
>"don't even think about it Aido,"I said<p>

Review and comment...and if you want a character oc or not in chappie 4 (already have up to chappie 3 done)tell me.


	3. Going To The Headmaster's Office

Going to the Headmaster's Office

I don't own anything except Iris Kiryu and her Horse Starr.I am coping my stories off of Quizilla just in case they get deleted again you enjoy you enjoy the last Chapter?Hope you did.

"What do you think I am going to do,"Aido said stopping at the middle ofmy neck.  
>"Bite my neck what do you think,I know what you are,"I said looking at him a little cold on accident.<br>"Oh,well I am just teasin you,"He said getting away from neck and taking my hand."I would never do that unless youu asked me to."  
>I was confused usually vampires would would just go after blood when they wanted."Wait...What are you talking about,"I asked<br>"Your beautiful and I don't want to hurt you or suck your blood it would be unnessory,"Aido said  
>I was still confused with what he was saying,but I decided to walk with him anyways because he did care about me.<br>"I'll take you to the headmaster's office ok,"he said.  
>"Ok,"I said<br>We walked to the headmasters office and after he left after he showed me where it was.

I then knocked on the door waiting for someone to open the door.  
>"Come in,"said a high pitched happy male voice.<br>I open the door and saw a man with dirty blonde hair that was long in a pony tail,brown or green eyes couldn't tell he was smiling with his eyes closed,palish-peach skin,and he was wearing glasses.  
>"Well hello dear and you are,"The guy who was the headmaster said<br>"Iris,Iris Kiryu and you,"I said  
>"Goodie another Kiryu and I am Headmaster Cross,oooh please tell me a little about yourself,"Headmaster Cross said<br>"Well there aint much to say because I don't remeber much because I was bitten when I was my hobbies I on this sheet of paper and the stuff I love,"I said grabbing a piece of paper out of my skirt pocket and giving it to him. It said:  
><em><strong>Hobbies:<br>1)Horseback-riding  
>2)Gardening<br>3)Modeling sometimes  
>4)Helping others<br>5)Ballat  
>6)Singing<br>7)Going to Balls  
>I will add more when I find more...<br>Favorites:  
>1)Pocky<br>2)Starr my horse  
>3)Spring<br>I think of alot so I will write later  
>Love Iris Kiryu..<br>**_

Review and comment...and if you want a character oc or not in chappie 4 (already have up to chappie 3 done)tell me. 


End file.
